


I Can Top That

by 8Verity8



Series: Yuri on Ice Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Drunk Seung Gil, Bodily Fluids, Competitive Seung Gil, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Katsuki Family Onsen, M/M, Sex Stories, inspired by a true story, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Real quick Drabble about all our favorite skaters sitting around the Onsen drunk—You know that one night when Victor ends up naked on a roof competing with Chihoko— Trying to see who has the wildest sex story.I wrote this as part of the last One Shot Roulette sprint we did, and figured I would share!





	I Can Top That

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta’d... it’s a short little Drabble that I just thought was fun. It’s inspired by something a good friend of mine told me during a morning after catch up session that I just felt NEEDED to be incorporated into a fan fic somehow, somewhere! Because it’s truly crack worthy!

Everyone was sitting around lazily in the Onsen. Half were passed out from drinking too much, while the remainder laughed and joked, spilling a drink occasionally when a gesture became too grandiose during the retelling of a story or two. The recent conversation had settled around crazy sex stories, each person trying to outdo the last as the night wore on. Chris had obviously taken the lead, but Victor was certainly giving him a run for his money. Yuri scoffed in disgust each time he opened his mouth to speak, but Victor was too drunk to notice—or care. He probably would have left by now, but Otabek had reached a cute level of drunk and was randomly joining in with a juicy tidbit of his own every once in a while, and Yuri would be damned if Victor’s grossness was going to force him to miss this.

Suddenly Seung-Gil’s head popped up from the pile of blankets he had squirreled away into one of the corners to form a makeshift bed.

“I’ve got you all beat!” He loudly (and very drunkenly) declared to the room, commanding everyone’s attention and rendering the room silent. Everyone stared at him, waiting.

“Oh, really…” Yuri spoke up. “Please, enlighten us.”

“I’m getting to it…” Seung-gil muttered as he looked around him distractedly before he grabbed a random glass off the table and chugged down whatever contents it contained. He then set the cup on the table with a bang and turned to address the group again.

“A guy threw up once from gagging on my dick.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

There was a pregnant pause in the room before Minami spoke up in confusion, “How do you even...?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Seung-Gil protested, “but he refused to stop even when he, after he started gagging! Insisted he could take it….” His voice petered out as he explained. 

“물 주세요?” [Can I have some water?] he suddenly asked in Korean.

“No one can understand you, asshole.” Yuri muttered, just as Mari responded, 

“예, 잠시만 기다려주세요.” [Yes, just one moment please.] She then stood up with a small bow and left the room. Everyone kind of looked at each other for a minute before JJ spoke up and asked the question they were all wondering…

“So, what did you do—After he threw up I mean?” he clarified.

Seung-gil cocked his head to the side, like he was trying to remember the answer to the question. “Well…” he started slowly. “He pulled off my dick, and then just turned his head and threw up on the ground…. We were outside so it didn’t really matter.” He explained away with a drunken wave of his hand before continuing on. “After he was done puking, he just turned back and kept going.” He gestured meaningfully at his dick before adding, “I mean it felt good…  And it seemed rude to stop him.”

Everyone just stared at him open-mouthed for a minute, processing what he had said. Most of them hadn’t even realized he was gay before this weekend, and now they had the mental image of… god, ew, no! Yuri did NOT want to think about that!

“So, did I win?” Seung-gil asked with a sleepy smile?

“You win in the fucking gross department.” Yuri muttered under his breath as Mari came back into the room carrying a large glass of water.

“Mari, 감사합니다! [Thank you!] My hero!” Seung-gil cried, smiling up at her as she handed him the water. He gulped it down quickly as they watched, before flopping back down into his blanket pile on the floor.

“Well, fuck…” Victor began before Chris interrupted.

“Oh no,” he grinned. “I can DEFINITLY top that.”

That’s it, he was out. They had finally beaten him! Yuri decided, moving to stand up just as Otabek threw a drunken arm over his shoulders and nuzzled up to neck sleepily.

God damn, fuckity fuck! He thought, staring at the ceiling, as his arm wrapped around Otabek’s back and he settled back onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I head canon that Seung-Gil (all of them really) gets drunk and mixes up his languages. (I do this and 9/10 I started in my native language!)
> 
> Mari, as someone who runs an inn, would probably be able to speak English and at least some Korean. But her Korean would be very formal I think, since she uses it almost exclusively with guests.


End file.
